Darkened vision: Naruto of the iron sands
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: at the age of 6 Naruto gains a rare doujutsu allowing him several nature transformations but a cost a part of his soul now a evil darkened soul guided by six of the sage of the six path's daughters and a gourd full of iron sand watch naruto as he tears through his enemies and becomes a nightmare for all who face him. NaruX fem Gaara God like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: a brand new fanfic yaaay.

Naruto Uzumaki was everything but happy in fact he was terrified. The six year old Jinchuriki was running for his life through the large forest that populated the outer areas of Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves. Behind the boy was once again as usual a group of ninjas and villagers out for his blood. But today was different today was the day Naruto would break and gain one of the most feared powers every to be exist. As Naruto ran deeper into the forest more he got exhausted until eventually he fell over then came the pain. Immediately a flurry of stabs, cuts, bruises and punches fell upon him the leader grabbed the child and forced him against a tree with a swing of his blade Naruto's feet where gone. Bleeding the boy cried in pain but that made there grins stretch across there foul faces before two knives where imbedded into his hands, with the hands imbedded to the tree. More blood gushed from Naruto's hands and legs and the cuts on his body continued to bleed. The next man appeared and lashed a whip against his stomach then again the pain came again and again and again and again. For next 2 hours Naruto would be whipped when Naruto fell unconscious they would inject him with adrenaline. Then finally slowly without anyone noticing Naruto's eyes began to glow faintly slowly a faint yellow appeared in his eyes around his pupils six small pupils surrounded the larger one. Slowly the enemy's weapons started too shake as Naruto's anger rose.

'WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?' he thought bitterly 'I DID NOTHING WRONG!' he screamed in his head before suddenly the weapons in their hands began to fly out towards Naruto gathering around him making a shield. Slowly Naruto opened his eyes looking around he saw the weapons when the words slowly came to him he grinned feeling like these words where naturel then he spoke "Magnet release: shredded blades" suddenly the weapons turned into an iron sand then Naruto face turned into a darker smirk "Magnet Release" he began as the sand engulfed the crowd "Iron maiden Assault" he spoke and then with three words the iron sand crushed the villagers. The sand then slithered from the beautifully butchered corpses and slowly surrounded Naruto. The circle of sand rose around Naruto slowly a hand began to grow out of the sand. the female hand began to remove the knives in Naruto's arms as Naruto fell another pair grabbed Naruto. Slowly the sand changed forms into the form of a woman yet there was no defining features no face, no hair and no cloths nothing then suddenly she sped off towards Naruto's home.

As the womanly figure approached the door her hand turned into a key and then with a click she entered. Inside she placed Naruto on his bed. Before falling apart into iron sand and disappearing into the night moments later the sand returned this time with even more iron sand turning into a woman this time she was able to make a physical form with noticeable features. The woman had a greyish complexion with her skin, long silver hair she wore a black kimono with a red obi she was also 'endowed' with a large pair of d-cup breast. This woman was non-other than the goddess of ice, war and iron Yukihime.

Naruto's mindscape

Naruto awoke to a large pool of water getting up he slowly made his way to the cage.

"Where am I"

"Ha mortal you are in you mindscape" said a voice booming from the cage.

"My mindscape huh and im guessing your some kind of misunderstood demon that was sealed in me at birth by my parents" Naruto spoke making the demons eyes widen

"How did you know?!"

"I was just spit balling" Naruto said without a care causing the demon squint its eyes at the boy.

"That's true Naruto-kun" Spoke a female voice from behind him. Immediately the great Kyuubi…started to whimper? "But you don't know the half of it"

"Okay who are you and why are you hear"

"I am Yukihime one of the six goddesses of the six paths and one of Hagoromo Otsutsuki's eight children" she spoke

"Who's that" he said not caring he was talking to a goddess

"The sage of six paths"

"You mean the creator of Ninjutsu"

"No that was my grandmother my farther created a technique named ninshuu designed to combine people's souls and make them understand each other"

"Sounds like a load of tree hugging hippy crap"

"Indeed my father trusted humanity too much. Humanity are nothing but a munch of animals so I decided why not join them after all there's nothing better than cutting the raw flesh of a pathetic meat bag" she spoke rather joyfully a sadistic smile appearing on her face.

"So why are you hear" Naruto asked

"I'm here to tell you about your eyes" she spoke

"My eyes"

"Yes you've gained a rare doujutsu from your mother. She was the second Jinchuriki of the nine tails and was known as the red hot habanero or the red death of Konoha. This doujutsu allows you to control several nature releases including magnet release, ice release, blood release, Magma release, storm release, dust release, wood release, chakra release and gravity release" she spoke "you will also be able to create Sasanoo a large structure of physical chakra along with using to unique abilities first is Inari which allows you to summon a set of swords that you can use in combat the other is Kamui allowing you to create a vortex that absorb objects and yourself into a alternative dimension" she spoke

"So im now incredibly powerful and could take on a Kage"

"Yes and no. while your doujutsu gives you these abilities you still have to train to gain them. Experience will slowly unlock them within your genome and then you can use them. Currently you only have magnet release and ice release these are your prime kekkei genkei the techniques that you have gained throughout your life so far. These abilities come more naturally to you and your eyes allow you to learn those Jutsu easily in reality these are your true kekkei genkei. The others are gifts from me and my sisters Benihime, chihime, Kasaihime, Shihime, Kagehime, Morihime, Kamihime and Juryokuhime. You're other abilities Sasanoo, inari and Kamui are techniques and gifts from my older brother Indra and latter you may gain powers from my younger brother" she spoke

"I see so ice and magnet release are my powers at the moment" the eight year old spoke.

"Yes" she spoke

"Okay but who is my mum yo said she was the red death but you say that like im surpassed to know who she is" he spoke instantly a confused look came to yukihime's face

"The red death you know killer of all but three of the seven swordsmen of the mist, Blade master of the six crimson swords, the creator of juinjutsu and the daughter of the third Uzukage" she said

"Nope" he said bluntly

"This is not good this means that they've wiped her from the history books"

"Who?"

"Konoha"

"Why the fuck would they do that"

"Probably to hind the truth about your father

"What about my father who was he" instantly she flinched

"The yondamine Hokage Minato Namikaze"

"The yondamine Hokage is my father no that's impossible"

"But it is Naruto-kun the man who sealed the nine tails in you forced the Kyuubi within you"

"No no no NO NOOOO!" he said before shouting "I won't accept that I can't accept that he…he sealed the Kyuubi within me and now I've been hated, scorned, yelled at and beaten" then suddenly he stopped his eyes widened as last night's events played out in is mind. "They did it again didn't they? They beat me again didn't they? I remember now I…I hate them I…I want to crush them I want make them all burn. That's why im hated for something that wasn't my fault something that my dad personally cursed me with" he spoke slowly his eyes glowed yellow gaining the soon to be familiar black orbs within his eyes then suddenly with a scream the iron sand that had suddenly flung towards his head creating a large scar on his head as the Kanji for Hate appeared on his forehead. Yukihime smirked as she got down her knees and hugged him.

"There, there Naruto-kun you're feeling all better now aren't you you're now one with us you've now truly become a sage of the six goddesses just like you mother" she spoke

"Yeah just like mother" he said in hollow voice and with those words Naruto of the crimson paths was born.

Meanwhile in Suna

A young girl with red hair stepped back from her dead uncle as sand surrounded her and then in a flash it imbedded itself into her head. The young girl fell over with the kanji for love now freshly marked on her head. Gaia of the sand was born.

Author's note: HOLLY SHIT a fanfic by me that's not a Naruhina fanfic. Yeah while I was writing this originally as a NaruXhinaXfemGaa I ultimately decided against it as I wanted to do something new. While I like Hinata I didn't think I could do that much with her except make her RTN but I have plans to right another fic with that version of her later on and if I did it would feel like I was re-treading old ground anyway I hope you enjoy this new fanfic and don't worry im looking forward to writing more chaps of a world of demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: second chapter? Fuck yeah! I hoped you enjoyed the previous chapter cause now you've got another.

Naruto woke up and got ready for school now wearing a red shirt and black pants he began his trek to school with his trusty gourd by his side…or back or whatever. Walking to school Naruto ignored the stair hoping that the same events won't happen again. Naruto was at his breaking point while almost broken he could be salvaged that's what Yukihime was there for. Her goal was to make Naruto into a strong minded boy to prevent the Kyuubi from influencing him.

Once at the school gate he sighed and entered inside. Walking down the corridors towards his class room class 2-a he sat down in the corner of the empty class room. Soon after the baron classroom was quickly filled with more people until the entire class was in. Shikamaru and Choji had sat next to him which Naruto didn't mind as long as he didn't have to deal with Sakura's screaming, Sasukes arrogance, Kiba's flamboyance or Ino's gossiping. Sometimes the boy wished he was year older to be in the class next door class 3-a yet to no avail he was cursed to be stuck within this pathetic class.

Iruka and mizuki soon arrived and class began. Unlike most days Naruto was much more reclusive than usual. While the boy made a few jokes he didn't talk often. Iruka looked at the boy and wondered what had gotten into him.

'I'll treat him to ramen tonight' he thought.

After a couple hours school had ended and Naruto began to leave. But as he left Iruka put his hand on his shoulder Naruto flinched but looking up he noticed Iruka smiling face.

Ichiraku's ramen

Iruka smiled as Naruto dug into his 6th bowl of ramen. Munching on the bacon Iruka spoke.

"Say Naruto what's with the gourd" he asked

"Oh this gourds filled with iron sand I can control with my kekkei genkei"

"Kekkei genkei?" he spoke

"Yah totally I can create barriers, weapons and fragmented shards with the sand I can even give the test dummies their own of magnetic orbit attracting anything metal like weapon or other metal objects towards them" he spoke

"Oh wow when did you discover this?" he asked causing Naruto to flinch and lose all emotion.

"A while ago I was attacked and hurt by a group of savage villagers I was chased into the forest where they tried to kill me" he spoke "I don't know how I survived the cuts and blood but I killed them with my Kekkei genkei" he said

'Those fools thought he was the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi also must have healed him and stopped the infections. Still Naruto killed them Kami how powerful will this kid be when he's older' he thought

"Im not hungry anymore" Naruto said before getting down from his seat and walking home.

"NARUTO WAIT!" he said before running after the young boy who was speeding of on a cloud of sand.

"HEY WAIT YOU GOTTA PAY ME!" the lead chef yelled

Meanwhile Naruto was running of and had lost Iruka letting out a sigh he started to make his way home. However once there a man appeared and hit him. Naruto was easily knocked aside as more people arrived unknown to them so did Iruka who had figured that Naruto would return home soon. Iruka inwardly smirked and was ready to save Naruto taking out a Kunai but before he could even do that screams of pure agony echoed through Konoha. Looking up from his pouch he covered him mouth in shock as he locked on he saw Naruto smiling without a scratch on him surrounded in dead corpses each impaled through the stomach. Blood flowed down the spikes before they disintegrated suddenly Naruto started to lash out at innocent on lookers killing four women and six men in the process the entire kill ratio being about 20 casualties in total. Iruka was horrified how could a boy do this. Even more was the fact that Naruto was smiling. Unknown to both of them this would be part of many attacks that would result in slaughters.

"This is evil. Naruto what are you, no I was wrong you are a demon you must be" Iruka thought before disappearing before Naruto collapsed.

Naruto awoke to being cuffed to a wall by a pair of metal cuffs. Naruto looked up to see several guards including the Hokage.

"Jiji what happened" he said

"You killed 20 people don't you remember" he said solemnly

"No" Naruto dead panned "I would never even" Naruto stared but was stopped by the Hokage

"Im sorry Naruto but you're stuck here until a final verdict is agreed upon by the council" he said before leaving "Oh and one last thing there's a visitor for you" the old man spoke leaving as Iruka came in as the other guards left.

"Hello there Naruto" he spoke "Or Kyuubi as I should say" he said brandishing a knife.

Author's note: Sorry this was short but I really wanted to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please. More chapters are on the way so yeah enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: its at this point I realised I still haven't named Naruto's doujutsu so if somebody could come up with a name that will be great.

Naruto stood there terrified as Iruka ran towards him with the knife. Panic rushed through Naruto before he willed the iron bars towards Iruka before they disintegrated into Iron sand. Suddenly they flew towards Iruka wrapping around him and constricting him. Naruto's fearful gaze suddenly contorted into a rage filled glare.

"You-you BASTARD!" Naruto screamed "Magnet release: Iron Maiden Jutsu!" he screamed as the sand crushed Iruka killing him. Suddenly Naruto slumped to his knees he killed him. He killed the first person to ever like him. The first person that didn't hate him. "AAAAAAAH!" Naruto cried closing his eyes when he opened them he saw black then he looked up he saw a cage. Inside was a throne and sitting on the throne was a red haired woman clearly wearing an orange and yellow kimono with red obi, the woman had beautiful d-cup breasts and piercing yellow eyes. She had six whisker marks on her cheeks and she had a sun kissed skin complexion. The woman slowly approached him.

"Hello there Naruto-kun" she spoke

"Who are you?"

"I am Kasai the Kyuubi no Kitsune" she spoke

"Kasai? How many people are in my head" he said despite the joke his voice held no emotion nor his face. Kasai grinned.

"Come her Naruto-kun" she spoke and Naruto did as told walking past the bars. She picked up and placed him on her lap before smiling. "Naruto you know that I was sealed inside of you by your farther correct?" Naruto nodded in response "And you're mother gifted you with your eyes" once again he nodded "Yet both of them are dead" he once more nodded "well I've decided to fill that hole within you from now on im your mother. Im your rage I will protect you I gift you with my power and love and you will become my avatar on earth. Come my child embrace you're mother and be reborn" she said. Naruto looked at her a twisted smile placed on his face before giving him a hug.

Meanwhile Yukihime watched conflicted in being happy or being sad that she failed to prevent this. Listening to Kasai's words.

"Love only yourself and me. Trust only me and the goddess's" she spoke making Yukihime curious

"Wait trust me but when you raised Kushina she never trusted us because of you" she spoke

"yes well because of that Kushina was only able to get halfway through her potential" Kasai spoke "Because I raised her not to trust you she didn't gain the other goddesses gifts I swear that I will make Naruto the strongest vessel just like farther" she said smirking.

"He's not your farther!" she snapped

"Oh didn't he give me and the other bijuu life and did he not take are gifts and give them to you" she said he voice now dripping with venom.

"Whatever pseudo-god" she said before disappearing

"Mother" Naruto spoke "I am your hatred" he spoke looking down she noticed the kanji for hate was now placed on his head. Meanwhile in the real world the same mark applied itself to the real Naruto.

"Go my child and burn. Burn all that oppose you my little one" she cooed watching Naruto walk away into the darkness.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto awoke with his new found insanity imprinted on him. Suddenly he heard voices suddenly several guards appeared seeing the dead Konoha ninja that was Iruka they attacked. Naruto crossed his arms with a impassive stair towards the attacking Ninja as the sand Naruto created flew across towards them. Turning into a barrage of shuriken using Kyuubi power as they hit their targets they exploded into fragment which then disintegrated into sand. Naruto then willed his gourd of iron sand which had been locked next door towards him along with several other iron doors which he shredded. Gaining a slew of iron sand Naruto made his way to the council hall. Once there he slammed the doors opened.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this how did you escape" he said before his eyes widened Naruto's face was contorted into a hateful scowl, an insane grin spread across his face but the thing that scared him most was his eyes. A yellow pierced from them that held so much malice and power. "no he couldn't have gained his kekkei genkei only those that have gone through immense psychological and physical trauma can gain those eyes and even then its 1 in a million" he said aloud

"Hello their Jiji" he spoke his voice dripping with malice and anger a tinge of venom and the feeling over evil rolling off his tongue as he spoke. "You gonna make me a ninja" he requested no h demanded. "im gonna go to the academy and then im going to be a ninja, then I will massacre my way through my enemies and prove my existence. No more will I be the scrawny little rat that I was I won't take the stairs any longer because I hate them. I am hatred incarnate I am my mother's will on earth" he said

"Mother's will?"

"Yes Kasai the Kyuubi has adopted me. She loves me unlike this village and I gift her with blood" he spoke making their faces pale. "Nobody will ever harm me again or they will die" he spoke in a foreboding voice. "These are not demand these are facts I am the user of magnet release and ice release and Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi I can destroy everyone hear" he spoke before leaving. Sarutobi sighed as he watched Naruto's retreating form.

"This is not good" Sarutobi thought "ANBU!" he demanded "Look over Naruto Uzumaki report everything understood"

"Yes sir"

Author's note: for anybody confused write now Naruto's gone officially of the deep end. Kyuubi's now influencing him and she plans to influence the goddesses to give him there powers. Gaining the trust of each goddess will allow him to the kekkei genkei. He plan is also to make Naruto the strongest vessel in the world also don't forget to review PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay way to early really but im doing rewrite. While I don't know exactly how it's planned out I did write this plan, beta or pilot whatever you want to call it. Anyway Im rewriting because i found myself in rut in where to take it and I made it to convoluted with the goddess idea that should be it's own concept and fanfic buy its self. So im rewriting the fanfic. Anyway the following is Naruto's new abilities and back story.

Plot summery: Naruto discovers that he has magnet, lava and explosion release kekkei genkei as child. This coupled with his Jinchuriki status makes him a treat to the village. At the age of 7 the Anbu black ops group Root payed Iruka to attack Naruto. The resulting encounter resulting in the death of Iruka having a mental break down the Kyuubi begins to whisper to him. Naruto goes insane and states that he is now his mother's hate. Raised by the Kyuubi Naruto develops a cold interaction with people at times while other times he's happy mostly on days at school. At night time however when the full moon appears Naruto transform into his partial Jinchuriki transformation. Meanwhile a female Gaara goes similar events.

Arcs to be covered: before series arc, land of waves arc, chunin exams, invasion of Konoha leads on into Naruto betrayal and Sasuke retrieval arc.

Naruto Uzumaki

Backstory: the story begins with Naruto aged 7 being attacked by Iruka his surrogate brother. During this attack Naruto discovers his magnet release kekkei genkei and with it kills Iruka. This traumatises Naruto before meeting the Kyuubi. The demon then decides that she can manipulate the boy into being her embodiment of hatred on earth. As such Naruto gains a scar on his forehead that allows him to spontaneously combust while staying alive. Naruto also learns how to manipulate iron sand and fire to his will and eventually lava and steam.

Kekkei genkei: Magnet release, lava release and Explosion release.

Defeated foes: Zabuza momochi (KIA), Haku (KIA), rock lee (crippled for life slowly dying), Gaia of the sand (Knock-out), Kisame hoshigaki (Kia), Itachi Uchiha (Retreated), Sasuke Uchiha (Knocked out).

Weapons: iron sand gourd, black powder gourd and sealing scrolls.

Jutsu

Magnet release: shredding blade Jutsu: all weapons in the vicinity are shredded into iron sand

Magnet release: Iron tendril sneer: in sneer's the opponent within a iron sand tendril.

Magnet release: Iron maiden Jutsu: kills an in sneered enemy by crushing them.

Magnet release: Gravitational singularity: attracts all metal towards a opponent or group of opponents.

Magnet release: Heavy metal: causes all metal weapons to become 4 times as heavy.

Magnet release: vortex of death: a tornado of iron sand is created that can tear any opponents apart or be followed with iron maiden.

Magnet release: Shuriken formation: creates a powerful shuriken that Naruto can through.

Magnet release: Tsubasa formation: creates a powerful sword that Naruto can use

Magnet release: Kurama barrier: creates a shield in the form of the nine tails that protects Naruto.

Magnet release: iron sand bullets: creates small bullets that can be used and manipulated by Naruto.

Magnet release: resengan: Naruto creates a resengan with iron sand and chakra causing the body to devoured by the iron sand.

Magnet release: Kunai formation: allows Naruto to create kunai that can be fired from his sand

Magnet release: Iron armour: allows him to protect himself from enemy attacks and disguise himself

Lava release: lava bullet: Naruto fires a blob of lava at his enemies.

Lava release: Lava armour: Naruto surrounds himself in lava armour that can double his taijutsu abilities and protect him from enemies.

Lava release: Magma shot: fires a blob of magma that implodes into a explosion of magma on impact.

Lava release: molten Tsunami: Naruto fires a tsunami of Magma towards his enemies

Lava release: Resengan: a normal resengan except that on impact and explosion of magma will erupt from his hand and thus result in the enemy being covered in lava.

Explosion release: Kunai detonation: combines black powder with iron sand that form kunai filled with black powder. Allowing him to detonate them at will.

Explosion release: Trickster: using iron sand Naruto controls a baby fox filled with black powder that can be detonated by Naruto.

Explosion release: Exploding clone: using his shadow clones he arms each with a bit of black powder then detonates them.

Explosion release: Iron maiden: holy smoke Jutsu: Using sand and black powder Naruto captures a enemy then detonates them with black powder.

Explosion release: resengan: Naruto uses resengan and explosion release chakra to double his resengan damage.

Hiraishin: Hiraishin (LOL)

Resengan: resengan


End file.
